highschool lovers
by animeismysport
Summary: high school AU. Levi is new to the school and goes by pretty unnoticed until he meets Eren who is one of the most popular guys at the school. AKA the biggest jerk at the school. Slowly but surely they grow feeling for each other. I will update if people like it, so be sure to tell me what you think by reviewing! No flames please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm back and I'm trying again. Just saying Mikasa and Levi are twins in this. They bicker a lot. Mikasa is taller than Levi so she says she is the big sister and acts like it. Just a heads up. :)) Enjoy**

Levi was the new kid. As the new kid he had no friends and went pretty unnoticed. But just because he was new didn't mean he was invisible. But invisible was what he was apparently because some giant six foot five guy slammed into him and pushed him to the lockers, squishing him in the process.

"I am so sorry. Your just so short, how could anyone see you" Eren laughed. Everyone in the hallway had circled around them.

"Wow how nice of you" Levi said adjusting he shoulder strap on his bag and walking away.

"What was that short stuff" Eren yelled out with smirk on his face.

"I said how nice of you" Levi said in a monotone voice.

"hey you don't get to talk to me like that new kid. Learn your place before you start talking to me" Eren smiled evilly earning snickers from the crowd.

"What's so special about you. Just because everyone knows your name?" Levi said still in his monotone voice.

"No little guy. I could tear you to pieces and make everyone at the school hate you." Eren said coolly putting his hand on his hip.

"Honestly, I dare you to beat me up. And I really don't care if you make everyone at the school hate me. They already hate you" Levi said smiling at how true the fact was. Even though Eren was popular, it didn't mean everyone liked him. He was a jerk.

Levi turn swiftly on his heal and walked to his class.

Eren stood in the hall in aw. Nobody has ever stood up to him before.

"Oh does someone like the new boy" Armin said sort of loudly. Eren smack Armin in the back of the head.

"No I don't" Eren said trying to hide the small blush that was on his cheeks.

"Why are you blushing then Jaeger" Jean asked grabbing his cheek and pulling it.

Eren smacked his hand away. He looked around noticing some girls looking his way. He flashed his signature smile and winked causing the girls to giggle and walk away to their class.

All the girls and some of the boys fawned over Eren and Jean. They were the coolest guys at the school. Armin was Eren childhood friend and he was popular too but more with the guys at the school. Jean and Eren were popular at the school mainly because they were cute and funny. Funny being they made fun a lot of the kids at the school and if you didn't get made fun of you were considered their friend because you were on their good side.

They walked to class laughing at what had just happened. Eren couldn't help but think about what Levi said though. Nobody had ever stood up to him before. He kind of liked it.

During lunch, Levi had sat with Hanji outside. (At their school lunch is outside where ever the students want to eat.)

"I still cant believe you stood up to him" Hanji yelled.

"Nobody stands up to Eren Jaeger." Petra said biting into her sandwich.

"Well someone should, he isn't all that great" Levi said bluntly. He looked across from them to see Eren and his friends eating.

"I think I like him" Eren said leaning against the tree.

Everyone turned and looked at him so quick they could have broken their necks.

"Really Jaeger. I knew there was something going on when all those beautiful girls asked up out and you said no" Jean laughed. Jean was dating Mikasa. She was also the new girl at the school. Her and Levi were twins but she was better at socializing and making friends.

"My brother? HA! That's funny Eren. I don't need your rudeness to rub off on him" Mikasa said leaning next to Jean.

"Wow protective much" Armin laughed

Mikasa smiled. She new she was protective over Levi but how could she not be. Levi had a big mouth but a tiny body. Mikasa was the jock of the family.

"Hey he's my younger brother" she laughed.

"Pfft, your twins you idiot" Eren whispered.

"Heard that. And actually your the idiot. Twins are born at different times, they aren't born together." Mikasa stopped when Erens eyes widened.

"Seriously you didn't know that" Mikasa laughed.

"Shut up yes I did" Eren said blushing and crossing his arms.

"Okay" Mikasa rolled her eyes, "but anyways I was born at 2:55am and Levi was born at 3:07am."

It got quiet for a little bit before Eren saw Levi walk up to the trash can near them.

"Hey younger brother" Mikasa teased

Levi death glared at her "12 minutes Mikasa. It was 12 minutes" He yelled

"I know it was the best 12 minutes of my life"

""Yeah well finally there was some room in there and nobody was crushing me to the side." Levi snapped back

"You don't even remember that" Mikasa yelled standing up

"Nightmares fatty, nightmares" He whispered but still enough for all of them to here.

"Your gonna get it for sure when we get home" Mikasa said cracking her knuckles.

Levi mimicked what she said in a high voice and walked away.

Mikasa shook her head.

"take him Eren, take him away from the Ackerman residence" she said sitting back down next to Jean.

Everyone could only laugh at how the two sibling bickered.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Levi walked down the hallway alone once again.

"Hey" Someone said from behind him.

Levi turned around and saw Eren walking behind him. He glared at him and turned back around ignoring Eren.

"Wow how rude. You could a least say hello" Eren said from behind.

"hello" Levi said in a monotone voice continuing to walk to his class.

"What's your deal dude I'm just trying to be friends." Eren said

Levi turned around and look Eren up and down. Eren felt awkward and stood still not really knowing what to do.

"I don't wanna be your friend Eren, Your rude and you think your just this amazing guy and you aren't. Your a jerk and your Ego is bigger than the continent." Levi said accusingly before turning around and walking to your class.

Eren stood in the hallway not knowing what to say. "I'm not a jerk" he yelled before walking to his own class.

* * *

After class Eren once again walk up to Levi.

"Hey I still don't know your name you know" Eren said. This time he walk up to Levi so that he was right next to him not behind him.

"I don't really think you need it" Levi said looking straight ahead adjusting his strap on his bag.

"Man, you really hate me don't you" Eren said smiling and looking at him.

Levi looked up at him with a glare but softened it when he saw Erens face. He actually looked kind of sad about it.

"ok well I'm just gonna take off now" Eren said walking away.

Levi felt guilty. He didn't want to because he knew Eren was a jerk, but that didn't mean he had to be a jerk back.

"Levi" He yelled. Eren turned around to look at him but Levi didn't dare make eye contact. "My name is Levi" He said before walking away.

"Levi... I like that" Eren said more to himself than to anyone else. He walked to lunch thinking about Levi.

* * *

During lunch Eren could not get Levi out of his head.

"Mikasa you never told me his name was so cute" Eren said rolling onto his back.

"Um... Sorry?"

"Levi" Eren said smiling.

"You know he hates you right?" Mikasa said in a matter of fact tone.

Eren glared at her, but didn't say anything. He leaned up and looked across the side walk at Levi.

He was sitting with Petra and Hanji but he wasn't saying anything. He just had that same uninterested sad face that he always had.

"Why doesn't he smile" Jean said looking at Levi as well.

Eren turned around to look at Mikasa.

"He hates it here. We had to move here because our mom died and our parents were divorced. I always fought with our mom so we weren't really close but Levi was like literally the biggest mama's boy I have ever met. but she died and it took this really big toll on Levi and he just stopped smiling and talking. He used to be super social but when he moved here he just stopped talking to other people." Mikasa said looking at her brother as well.

"that's kind of sad" Armin said softly as he looked through his papers from French class.

"Yeah it sort of is but he's fine. I guess that's why I'm so over protective of him. I just don't want him to be with someone who is so heartless." Mikasa said jokingly as she nudged Erens arm.

"Do you think he would like me" Eren said in a serious voice.

Mikasa looked at him and smiled softly. Eren was really trying.

"I think Levi needs a friend right now, not a relationship." Mikasa said patting Eren's leg.

Eren sighed and looked at Levi. What did he even like about Levi. Why couldn't he forget about him.

Eren was snapped out of his thoughts when Levi came walking up to them.

"Hey Mikasa here are the keys to the house." he said as he threw the keys at her.

Mikasa tried to catch them but they ended up hitting her hand and stabbing her.

"OW LEVI I WAS RIGHT HERE" she yelled clutching her hand in pain.

"Sorry" he said with a hint of 'I really don't care' in his tone.

"Wait why aren't you walking home with me" Mikasa asked confused.

"I have the basketball game remember?" Levi said

Jean laughed loudly. "You play basketball short stuff" he said still laughing.

"Have you ever seen me at practice or on the court with you" Levi asked quirking an eyebrow

"No but your kind of invisible right Eren" Jean said nudging Eren. Eren didn't say anything, he felt bad.

Mikasa frowned at him and smacked the back of Jeans head.

"No I don't play, I keep the score with Hanji." Levi said turning around. "See you at the game sis."

When Levi walked away Eren glared at Jean.

"What the heck dude. Why would you bring that up." Eren yelled

"Sorry dude I didn't mean to make him mad." Jean said putting his hands up in surrender.

"But hey at least that means he's gonna see you play basketball" Armin said.

"Yeah see there you go" Jean said trying to make himself sound better.

Eren shook his head. He hated Jean.

* * *

During the game, they were down 3 points. Eren was playing and if he made a lay up he could add two points to the board.

Jean threw Eren the ball and he went in for the lay up. He didn't expect a person from the other team. the taller guy from the other team was obvious going to shove Eren over. They both jumped up and Eren threw the ball in the hoop before being thrown to the ground by the other player.

Eren yelped in pain and the whistle was blown. Levi hit the buzzer on the score board and stood up to see behind all the tall men.

The coach ran to Eren.

"Not good" Hanji said writing down the foul on the paper.

"that's definitely broken" Levi said as he grabbed the first aid kit from under the table. He walked to the side of the court that Eren's team sat on.

"Levi help me out" the coach yelled.

Levi walked on the court and grabbed Erens other arm. Everyone in he bleacher clapped as Eren made his way off the court.

They laid Eren on the ground and his coach began messing with his foot. Eren was hysterical and pulling his foot away and sitting up every time his coach even touched it.

"Eren calm down its okay he's just helping." Levi said pushing the taller male back down.

Eren was in an awful lot of pain and Levi could tell. Levi grabbed Erens hand and put his other hand on Eren shoulder to keep him down. Mikasa came running down.

"I called an ambulance" She said putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Okay I gotta get back to the game, Levi can you help him up when the paramedics get here." The coach said and he left.

It was quiet for a second before Levi spoke.

"Eren do you wanna sit up and watch the game until the get here?" Levi said softly

Eren nodded his head and Levi and Mikasa helped him sit up. Levi looked at him. Eren was crying and Levi felt his heart break a little. those big green orbs. Or were they blue? Levi looked at him and wiped away the tears.

"don't cry its gonna be okay" Levi said.

* * *

Once the paramedics arrived Levi did what he could to lift Eren up.

"Are you family or in a relationship with Mr. Jaeger" One of the paramedics asked.

Eren looked at him from the gurney.

"n-no we're just friends" Levi blushed.

They pulled Eren away and Mikasa put her arm around her short brother.

"Just telling you Eren has a thing for short guys with eyes like mine" Mikasa said pointing to her eyes and walking back to the bleachers.

For a second Levi was confused.

"Eyes like- Oh my god I'm her twin" Levi said putting a hand over his mouth in shock.

"Eren Jaeger? Eren? Hm... Not bad Levi." He said to himself before walking back to the score keepers desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi walked to in the hallways alone, duh.

His head was swarming with questions about Eren. He liked him? Why? Did he break his foot? Was he okay?

Levi turned around in hopes of finding Eren. Eren was walking behind him with his head down. Levi walked up to him.

"Hey Eren, how's your foot" Levi asked nicely.

Eren looked at him. Why did Levi suddenly wanna talk to him? Did he pity Eren? He had seen him at his weakest point at the game. Eren didn't want Levi to think of him as weak. He didn't want Levi to pity him just because he was hurt.

"I don't need you to talk to me out of pity" Eren said grabbing Levi's head and pushing him to the side and walking forward.

Levi looked at him in shock. Eren was never this mean to him. Levi didn't want Eren to be mad at him.

"Eren what do you mean" Levi whispered. Eren didn't hear him and kept walking. Levi turned around and walked away. A lump formed in his throat. He cursed his family for making him the weak crybaby of the twins.

Tears threatened to fall but Lei wouldn't let them. He just kept walking down the hall. half way to the doors he saw Mikasa with Jean. She was looking the other way and couldn't see Levi. But Jean could. He did a double take looking at Levi but Levi still didn't stop walking. A sharp tug on his collar pulled him back and whirled him around to be face to face with he taller sister.

"Levi..." Mikasa said softy almost as if it was a question. "What happened." She said sharply looking at him. He was about to cry and Mikasa could tell.

"I wish I never tried being friends with Eren" He said before leaning his head on Mikasa's shoulder.

Mikasa hugged him tightly and looked at Jean worried. Jean shook his head showing that he had no idea's as to why his friend acted like this.

* * *

After Eren had said that to Levi he knew he messed up. What was he doing? Why would he say that to the guy he had a crush on? Man he really was a jerk. Eren turned around and walked in the same direction as Levi. When he reached the end of the hall he saw Mikasa hugging a mirror image. He looked at her unsure of what to do. Her glare was worse than Levi's. Her glare said 'how dare you mess with my brother'. Eren turned around and limped back to his home room class.

After class Eren walked down the hall replaying the scene from before class. It seemed to all happen in slow motion. So deep in his thoughts he accidentally slammed into someone holding a bunch of books. For anyone else it would have been just some random kid he didn't care about. But no, with Eren's luck it was none other than Levi Ackerman.

"Ah I'm sorry" Levi said rubbing his eye that had collided with Eren's shoulder. Both of his eyes were closed and he obviously couldn't see that it was Eren. Once he opened his eyes he shot up from his place on the ground and tried walking away.

"Levi wait" Eren said grabbing Levi's hand from the floor.

Levi turned around and looked at him. He tugged his hand harder but he was stuck in Eren's hold.

"Eren your a jerk. I don't wanna talk to you" Levi said looking the other way.

"You don't have to talk, just listen... I was a jerk I know. A huge jerk. And I'm really sorry. Its just sucks. I cant play for the rest of the season. I fractured it and I'm lucky that I didn't need a surgery. I'm really sorry I was rude and I didn't mean any of that... you were just trying to be nice. I really wanna be your friend Levi. I think your a pretty cool person" Eren said blushing and looking down.

He let go of Levi's hand and looked up. Levi blushed and turned around.

"Come on stupid. We're cutting into lunch time" Levi said walking away.

"Levi wait" Eren yelled out. The rest of his words were muffled.

"What?" Levi said turning around.

"I cant get up" Eren said blushing and looking away.

"What? the guy who can tear me to pieces and make everyone hate me cant get up?" Levi said imitating what Eren had said to him the first day they met.

Eren laughed and looked up to see the most beautiful thing ever. Levi was smiling. It was the perfect smile. Eren couldn't stop looking at it.

After getting Eren up they walked to lunch.

* * *

During lunch Mikasa and Eren didn't speak to each other at all. Eren knew he wouldn't be forgiven for making Levi sad.

"Levi and I made up by the way" Eren said trying to release some of the tension.

"Ok I really don't care." Mikasa said peeling off the sticker on her apple.

Across from them Hanji had just told Levi some unexpected news.

"I'm join chess club so I'm not gonna be able to keep score and tallies with you at the game" Hanji said.

"Seriously? Who am I gonna do it with then" Levi asked.

"I don't know... Why not ask Eren?" Hanji said motioning to Eren.

Levi looked at Hanji as if he had just prayed to Satan. He didn't even wanna think about Eren.

"Levi, I think Eren might like you" Petra said smiling.

"Yeah I've heard that. But its just a rumor. We just met" Levi said blushing and waving his hands.

* * *

Walking home was awkward between the twins.

"So I heard you and Eren made up" Mikasa said looking straight ahead.

"Yeah we did." Levi said back staring straight ahead as well.

"Why. you should have just dropped him."

"Because he's my friend." Levi said offended.

"Yeah well just saying he isn't aloud over here anymore" Mikasa said in a sassy tone.

"And why is that?" Levi spat back

"Because he's rude" She answered turning and looking at him.

"Okay well good thing he isn't your friend" Levi snapped

"He isn't yours either" She yelled.

"Why is it that you always get to decide everything for me. What school I should go to, When I should stop talking, who my friends are. That's not your decision." Levi yelled.

"I just don't want you to get hurt" Mikasa yelled cutting in.

Levi stopped and looked at his sister.

"When mom left us you were so sad. I never ever wanted to see you that depressed ever again. I don't need some other guy coming into your life and ruining it" Mikasa said. At this point she was already in tears.

Levi hugged her. Mikasa didn't like Eren... _Great._

 **A/N: that great at the end is supposed to be sarcastic btw :))**


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday and Wednesday felt like a blur of talking Eren and talking Mikasa about Eren. Levi really wanted Mikasa to like Eren. He wasn't sure why it was so important, but he would have felt awful if Mikasa hated him.

Thursday, Hanji gave Levi his papers for the game and gave him the other badge to get in.

"Hanji how am I suppose to write the fouls and keep the score board going" Levi said reading the papers.

"Mmm. I suppose your just gonna have to ask Eren" Hanji said trying to sound sad when Levi could tell she was happy about it.

"Hanji I don't want to. Besides what if he says no?" Levi said.

"Then you pout about it" Hanji said biting into her sandwich.

Levi just rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Levi I wish I could help but I have to cheer" Petra said.

"Nah its fine." Levi said smiling. Petra was always nice to him. He rally liked being around her.

towards the end of lunch, Levi saw Eren stand up to throw away his trash. He ran up to him.

"H-hey Eren" Levi said mentally killing himself for being nervous and studering.

"Oh hi Levi. What's up" Eren said leaning on the trash can. His foot was still fractured and he couldn't stand on it.

Levi could see Jean, Mikasa, and Armin watching them and waiting for Levi to speak.

"Um... Hanji cant do the game stats with me anymore and I cant do all of it, so I was wondering if you could help me" Levi said holing up a key badge to get in the school.

Eren blushed so much that you could see the concern in Levi's voice.

"Uh... If its too weird you don't have to" Levi said waving his hand.

"N-no I want to. Definitely." Eren said grabbing Levi's hand to stop it from waving.

Levi stopped and dropped his hand.

"Okay good. Here is the badge to the storage room." Levi said smiling.

Eren smiled back and took the keys.

"Bye" Levi said turning and waving.

Eren sat back down smiling.

"Score?" Jean said smiling.

"Pfft no not yet. I'm just helping him with the scores" Eren said looking down smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah like my brother would ever fall for him" Mikasa said rudely.

"Are your really still mad at me? Me and Levi are friends again" Eren said laughing at the end at how childish that sounded.

Mikasa just shrugged and looked at her hand wrapped with Jean's.

* * *

Walking home was quiet once again.

"So you-"

"Yep I asked Eren to keep the scores with me at the games." Levi cut her off.

Mikasa just shook her head and looked away.

* * *

The next day went by faster than Eren had expected and before he knew it, it was time for the games.

When he walked in the gym The opposing team had just arrived and were shooting layups.

Levi walked up from behind Eren.

"Hey ready for the most fun time of your life." he said sarcastically.

"It could be fun" Eren said. "At least you can watch the game for free."

"Sure." Levi said walking up to his seat.

Eren went to the storage closet and got the score board operator and sat next to Levi.

After explain to Eren what he was suppose to do, the game had started. There wasn't really anytime to talk to each other.

* * *

During half time Eren hit the buzzer button. When he took his hand of the buzzer button, it didn't stop buzzing. Levi looked at Eren and then at the button. It wouldn't stop. Eren clicked it like three times and Levi even reached over but it wouldn't stop. From far away they looked like total idiots. Finally Levi went under the table and unplugged the buzzer. When he got back up, he looked at Eren.

"Oops" He said before both him and Levi broke into a hysterical laughter.

When they finished laughing after what seemed like eternity, they watched as the cheerleaders preformed their halftime show.

Eren was engulfed in the show, smiling like an idiot. He turned to look at Levi who wasn't phased by the performance at all.

"Are you telling me you aren't phased by this at all?" Eren said surprised.

"Mmm. Not really considering the point cheer leader is my best friend." Levi said smiling as he watched Petra dance and smile.

"Petra?" Eren asked sounding a little disappointed. Levi nodded his head.

"Are you anything other than best friends" Eren asked rubbing his nose trying to hide his blush.

"Oh no definitely not... I like someone else." Levi said smiling.

"What!? Who?" Eren said. He was very disappointed to find out that Levi already liked someone. Why not Eren? Why was god so cruel?

"Yeah liked I'd ever tell you" Levi said punching Eren in the shoulder.

Eren sighed dramatically before turning his eyes back to the performance.

* * *

When the show ended the player got back on the court and began warming up for the second half.

Eren didn't talk to Levi much at all after he had found out he liked someone else. Finally Levi broke the silence.

"Hey you know what sounds really really good right now?" Levi said still watching te game and writing down another foul for Jean.

"hm" Eren said adding two more points to the game.

"A burger. A big burger with no onions or tomato's" Levi said using his hands to show how big the burger should be.

"oh you mean like the ones at Whataburger?" Eren said leaning back.

"What's Whataburger?" Levi said confused.

Eren sat up and stared at Levi in shock.

"You don't know what Whataburger is? Its like the best place to get a hamburger in our city." Eren said or more like yelled.

"Well I haven't lived here for longer enough to know what it is" Levi laughed with a tiny blush sneaking up.

* * *

Eren let the buzzer buzz again and stood up grabbing his wallet.

"Come on lets go" Eren said getting up and smiling at the janitor coming to put the table and chairs away.

"W-what where" Levi said standing up and giving the papers to the coaches.

"To Whataburger of course! You have to try it." Eren said grabbing Levi's arm and pulling him out of the gym.

Eren dragged Levi to his car.

"Woah you have a car" Levi said in shock.

"Levi, I'm eighteen Yeah I have a car" Eren said smiling and opening the door for Levi.

Levi stepped into the jeep smiling like an idiot.

When Eren stepped into the driver seat he couldn't help but chuckle at Levi.

Levi put his hands over his mouth and laughed excitedly.

"Your car is so cool" Levi said smiling that smile that Eren loves.

Eren started the car and they drove to Whataburger.

* * *

Eren ordered for them and they sat in a booth.

Levi unwrapped his giant burger and took a tiny bite out of it.

"Levi you gotta take a bigger bite, how will you know if you like it." Eren laughed taking a giant bite.

"Hey I have a tiny mouth. That was a big bite for me" Levi said frowning.

As they ate their burgers, Eren looked at Levi's lips. They were really tiny, skinny and just the right rosy pink color. Then he took a good look at Levi. He was skinny too, with the weirdest eye color. It was like grey, with a blue tint to it. Levi was tiny with the cutest nose.

"perfect" Eren whispered.

"Huh" Levi said looking up from his French fries.

"Family! Family! I asked if you had any family" Eren said practically chocking on the last bite of his hamburger.

Levi looked at him making sure he was alright before speaking.

"Well you know Mikasa. She's my twin and she's the older one." Levi said taking a sip of his drink. His eyes widened and he stopped to say, "But only by twelve minutes. Twelve. That's barely anything."

Eren laughed and shook his head.

"Do you fight over that a lot" Eren asked before taking a sip of his own drink.

"Oh you have no idea" Levi said.

"But anyways, My mom died from a stroke one night so I moved in with my dad. he's pretty cool. Very nice but I liked my mom way more" Levi said emphasizing the word 'way'.

Eren laughed. "So you've got a pretty full house all the time then."

Levi shook his head. "No not really, my dad works at a hospital and he is there like 24/7 and Mikasa likes to go out with Jean and her friends all the time." Levi said rolling his eyes.

"Well you could always invite me over or we could go out or something" Eren said rubbing his nose once again to hide a blush.

"Yeah I know I wish I could. Mikasa kind of hates you though." Levi said eating his fries.

Eren didn't know what to say. So he changed the subject on something more innocent.

"Why no ketchup?" he asked

Levi looked up in disgust. "Ketchup is the Satan of earth" he said

Eren laughed. "You're very picky Levi Ackerman"

"Well if we're pointing out things we dislike, then you are very tall, Eren Jaeger." He said eating his fries.

"Well come on, No onions, no tomatos, no ketchup, and now no tall people." Eren said laughing.

"Come on six foot five inches. 189.12 centimeters" Levi said imitating Eren.

* * *

They stood up and walked out of Whataburger.

Once they were in the car Levi told him where he lived and they drove to his house.

Levi opened the door of the car and stepped down.

"Whataburger was amazing, lets go next time." Levi said smiling.

"Yeah definitely." Eren said

"Oh by the way, I don't hate tall people. The person I like is actually taller than me" Levi said smiling before shutting the door and running up to his house.

Eren watched him walk in his house and smiled.

"God why are you so cruel" He yelled before driving to his own house.

When Levi walked into his house he was greeted by Mikasa sitting on the couch looking at him.

"Where were you Mr. Ackerman" she said crossing her arms.

"Oh sorry I was out with Eren, there's this really good burger place down the street." Levi said taking his shoes off and running upstairs.

Mikasa shook her head. "You shouldn't be around him so much. He's just gonna hurt you" she yelled.

Levi didn't hear her though, and Levi and Eren repeated their routine of burgers after the game for weeks, slowly growing closer to each other each week.

 **A/N: Whataburger is this really good burger place in American but they don't have it in all the states, only in some states like Texas Or Oklahoma. :))**


	5. Chapter 5

About a month had past since the game. The routine had stayed the same with Levi and Eren and they were growing closer and closer everyday. It was great no doubt about it but Eren wanted it to go in a different direction. He had been talking to his mother about this Thursday night.

"All I'm saying is things are definitely moving into the friendship zone." Eren said Eating his dinner and pouting.

"Well Eren he's a nice boy and he's very cute, why don't you just ask him out?" His mom said sitting down across from him. Eren and Levi had hung out at his house before and his mother had instantly fallen in love with Levi.

Erens mom called for her husband to join them and then continued talking. "I think he would say yes in all honesty" She finished.

Eren leaned on the table and looked at his phone. He finally got his boot off so he could finally play basketball again. He kind of didn't want to though. Levi would have to sit there by himself on the last game night.

"Eren just do what makes you happy" His father said patting him on the shoulder. His dad was very supportive in everything he did and was okay with him being gay.

* * *

Mean while at the Ackerman residence, Mikasa and Levi were fighting once again.

"Dad get her off of me" Levi yelled. He was currently being sat on by Mikasa.

"Yeah yeah that's cool Levi" his dad said from his office up stairs. Mikasa laughed at this and Levi took his chance to roll her off of him. They both ended up off the couch, laughing and sweating from rough housing. It got quiet before Levi spoke.

"Mikasa can I ask you something" Levi said softly.

"Anything" She said looking at him.

"If I told you I liked someone would you be okay with it" He said looking up at the ceiling.

"Who is that someone" Mikasa said looking at him intently.

Levi looked at her in all seriousness. "Eren"

"Levi no. You don't like him." Mikasa said standing up.

"Yes, I do" Levi said standing up as well

"Levi, he's bad news, your going to regret it." Mikasa said putting her hands on his shoulder.

Levi pushed them off. "Your the one who told me he liked me"

"yeah before he made you cry" Mikasa snapped.

"That was one time. You wouldn't understand because you and Jean never fight about anything" Levi said walking away

"Yeah because he loves me" Mikasa yelled following him.

"he's a jerk too you know but I still let him date my sister" Levi said before slamming his door shut.

Mikasa turned around and walked to her room. If Levi could see that he was bad news, she would show him he was.

* * *

The next day Levi and Mikasa completely ignored each other. They didn't even walk to school together.

The game went fine and Levi had done the score by himself. He would occasionally glance at Eren when he was on the bench but always ended up looking away because Eren would catch him staring.

* * *

After the game Eren was with some of his friends talking. He had completely neglected going out for dinner, but Levi tried not letting it bother him. He wanted to go talk to Eren but couldn't think of any reason why he had to. He knew he didn't need one, but he felt awkward going up to him and not saying anything.

Finally he thought of something to talk about and walked up to were Eren was. He stopped half way there though. What he saw made his heart shatter into thousands of tiny pieces. Eren was there but he was kissing another girl.

Eren looked up and pushed the other girl away. Levi smiled and turned around walking away. He felt that lump come back to his throat and he tried to force it down as he walked out of the gym and to the parking lot.

"Levi wait" Eren yelled running out after him.

Levi looked at Eren forcing himself to keep tears down

"I-I can explain" Eren said once he aught up to Levi.

"No you don't have" Levi said smiling.

"What? Yes I do. you don't understand" Eren said looking at Levi's fake smile. He knew it was fake because his real smile showed his teeth and you could tell he was happy.

"No Eren really. We're just friends. That's all we are and we both know that. That's your girlfriend and it has nothing to do with me" Levi said. It was freezing cold outside and he could see his breath coming out in white puffs.

"No Levi she's-" Eren stopped when he saw a tear run down Levi's face. Levi didn't even feel it considering how could it was outside. Everything felt numb to him. He felt like his heart had been ripped out and torn into tiny pieces.

"Hey you should go inside, everyone is probably looking for you" Levi said turning around and walking home. Completely ignoring Eren who was yelling his name.

* * *

When Levi got home, he went straight to his room not saying a word to anyone.

"Levi, are you okay?" Mikasa asked knocking on his door.

Levi opened the door and looked at Mikasa. "Y-you were right" He said between sobs.

Mikasa pulled him into a tight hug and walked them back to his bed.

"H-he was kissing some other girl. He... He... I feel so dumb to have a crush on him." Levi said rubbing his eyes.

"I told you Levi, he a jerk. He doesn't deserve you" Mikasa said smiling. She was happy that Levi could see she was right.

"Y-you know what's really sad about it" Levi said through sobs. He rubbed his eyes again. "When you told me he liked me, I thought it was so dumb. But then I met him, and I was so happy. He... He made me as happy as mom did. H-he made me feel important. For once I was actually happy t-to be here."

Mikasa's eyes widened. This was her fault. She had told the girl to kiss Eren, which the girl had agreed to do, but it was still Mikasa's fault. If she had known how much Levi liked him, she would have just stayed out of it. She really messed this up.

Levi had fallen asleep before Mikasa could say anything She stood up and was about to leave when Levi's phone chimed. It was a text from Eren.

 _Levi I am not dating that girl, she just came up and kissed me. She said your sister paid her to do it! I like you a lot. Please answer._

Mikasa looked at the text. She wanted Levi to see it but she also didn't want him to know it was her who did it. She quickly unlocked his phone and deleted the text message. She turned off the phone and put it on Levi's nightstand before quickly walking out of the room.

* * *

She sat on her bed and called Jean.

"Hey" Jean answered.

"Jean~ I did something bad~" Mikasa said sounding as if she was about to lose it.

After Mikasa explained what she had done, Jean let out a sigh. "Mikasa you have to Levi. He deserves to be happy too"

"No. I don't want my twin brother to hate me" She yelled.

"Mikasa, He would hate you more if you kept it a secret than if you told him now" Jean said.

After a moment of silence Mikasa answered. "Okay I'll tell him tomorrow."

"okay, don't bail" Jean said.

"I wont dummy. Love you" Mikasa said pacing around her room.

"Love you too. Bye" Jean said.

After they hung up Mikasa laid on her bed. "Mikasa Ackerman, prepare yourself for the worst day of your life tomorrow"

Little did she know, it was gonna be worse than she expected.

* * *

 **Pretty short. sorry not sorry. :)) Added some Jean x Mikasa stuff in there just because I wanted to. Mikasa was actually really mean in this chapter. I think I would kill her for that. Good thing I'm the author :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Jean knocked on the Ackerman door to be greeted by his beautiful girl friend, Mikasa.

"Hey babe" She said pulling his hand into the kitchen.

"Woah its so messy in here and it reeks of pancakes. Where is Levi" Jean said shocked that the house would ever get this messy when they had their little maid Levi.

"He... has a strange way of coping" Mikasa said pointing to the table to see Levi stabbing a plate full of pancakes and ripping them apart.

Jean walked up to the table and look at Levi's pancakes. His eyes widened when he felt a death glare staring holes into him.

"Would you look who's here." Levi said talking to the pancake. "Its your best friend Je- Oh no its too bad your dead now" He finished as he tore apart the pancake.

Once Jean got a closer look at the pancakes he noticed that they said 'Eren' on them.

"Hey baby bro, how you feeling" Mikasa said hugging his shoulders.

"I freaking hate pancakes. AND WHO PUT THIS UP HERE WITH NO COSTER?" Levi yelled pointing to the cup and looking at Jean.

"Levi you know it was M-" Jean started to say but was cut of by Levi

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I HOPE IT LEAVES RINGS. IM NOT CLEANING UP THAT MESS" Levi said before slamming his face down on the plate that was full of pancake crumbs and green icing.

"Mikasa can I talk to you for a minute" Jean said stepping away from the kitchen and into the living room.

"What" Mikasa said looking at him concerned.

"Mikasa Ackerman. Why didn't you tell him" Jean said in an angry whisper.

"Ugh because! I don't want my brother to hate me." Mikasa whispered stomping one foot on the ground.

"They deserve to be as happy as me and you. How do think Levi felt knowing you were gonna go out with me?" Jean said checking see if Levi was listening. Luckily Levi was still crying into his pancakes.

"He didn't care" Mikasa said crossing her arms.

"Exactly! So now you need to stop caring so much and let him figure things out" Jean said crossing his arms with her.

after an intense moment of silence Mikasa agreed to do it. "Fine but not now. I'm not telling him until he is less aggressive" she said.

As if on cue, a loud slam was heard in the kitchen.

The two ran in to see Levi aggressively mopping the floor.

"I'm gonna mop the floor with you" Levi said smack talking the poor mop.

"S-should we stop him?" Jean asked walking forward.

"No, this is his way of coping... And the house will be spotless by three." Mikasa said pulling him away.

* * *

Monday was probably the most confusing day of Levi's life.

Levi walked down the hall.

"Levi" Eren said running up to him and grabbing his shoulder.

"Levi smacked the hand away. "Don't touch me" he said walking away.

Eren frowned and grabbed Levi hand again.

"Don't touch me!" Levi said pushing Erens hands away.

"What the fucks your problem." Eren said pulling Levi away from the crowded hallway.

"Don't push me around, go make out with your girlfriend" Levi yelled. Immediately all eyes were on them, including Mikasa, Jean, and Armin's.

"I'm not pushing you around this is pushing you around" Eren yelled back shoving Levi into the lockers.

The girls and some guys in the hallway gasped at the sound it made.

Levi had been pushed forward into the lockers and turned around to look at Eren. He was holding his nose like something was wrong. But Eren didn't notice.

"I never dated that girl. She came up and kissed me. Mikasa told her to. I told you that." Eren said staring intensely at Levi. He stopped and looked at Levi more concerned now, wondering why he was holding his nose.

"You NEVER told me that." Levi said bringing his hand down and looking at it.

Eren gasped as he watched blood trickle out of Levi nose.

Levi looked back up at Eren holding his hand under his nose as blood dropped down.

"L-Levi I-" Eren started to reach out grabbed Levi's arm but stopped when Levi flinched.

"You really are the bully of the school... I should have listen to what everyone else was telling me and just stayed away" Levi said shakily before running.

"Levi wait" Eren yelled chasing after him.

Mikasa stopped in front of Levi. "Levi I'm sorry"

"What were you just not gonna tell me? Well you know what. You cant date Jean anymore! Yeah I don't want you to so now you cant." HE yelled pointing to Jean.

Eren caught up to them and looked at everyone.

"Levi you cant do th-" Mikasa said but was cut off.

"Well I just did" Levi practically screamed. He stopped talking and looked around to see everyone staring. He turned back around to Mikasa. "Fine, date him. But just know that we aren't twins anymore, and I never wanna talk to you again. Your an awful sister" Levi said breaking into sobs.

He ran off Levi everyone to be in total shock. Eren looked at Mikasa. "Thank you so much for ruining my life" He said before walking away. Jean ran up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and Armin followed, leaving Mikasa in udder shock.

She just lost her best friend, her other half, her twin brother.

* * *

The next day Levi chose not to go to school and refused to talk to Mikasa.

Eren felt awful the entire day. He would get so mad and punch walls for no reason, or he would run in the bathroom and cry his eyes out. When he came home his mom and dad were sitting at the table concern in their eyes.

"Mama I..." Was all Eren could say before breaking into sobs and falling to his knees.

"I know, Jean told me all of it yesterday" she said softly stroking his sons hair. She didn't hate Levi for this, because she knew Eren was in the wrong, but she was upset with him for making his son so sad.

* * *

Wednesday, Levi went to school but Eren stayed home.

"Levi please talk to me, say something. One thing please. I don't want you to hate me." Mikasa begged as they walked to school.

"That's a little late" Levi said monotone and walked ahead, Leaving Mikasa behind.

* * *

Thursday, both of the boys went to school but ignored each other completely.

Walking to home room Levi turned to see Eren giving his the nastiest glare he could make.

Levi just rolled his eyes and turned back around.

* * *

Friday was the worst day of the twins life. Walking home was an awkward silence. It was freezing cold outside and the ground was covered in a thin layer of ice.

The silence was broken by Mikasa first.

"Levi please talk to me" Mikasa said running Levi's side.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Mikasa's foot slipped on the curb and Levi reached his hand out to grab her. In the corner of his eye he could see a car screeching on its breaks trying to stop. Levi missed her hand by a split second and the car smashed into Mikasa's side, before shooting her forward.

"MIKASA!"


	7. Chapter 7

Everything had happened so fast that all Levi could do was scream. But he didn't. No sound could escape his mouth even though it was open.

"Oh my god" A woman nearby yelled. The guy in the truck threw his door open hoping out with his cellphone. calling an ambulance of course.

Levi ran up to where Mikasa was lying.

"Mikasa! Answer me! Get up come on! We gotta go home" Levi practically screamed. But Mikasa said nothing. blood dripped down her mouth and Levi could tell she had at least a broken arm. He shook her for what seemed like hours completely ignoring anything going on around him.

a crowd had formed around Levi and he could here the ambulance in the back ground.

"Sir please step away from her" one of the paramedics said.

"No." Levi said. He was confused and in shock and he didn't want anyone touching Mikasa.

The paramedics surrounding him started grabbing at him and Mikasa separating them.

"NO! don't take her." Levi kicked and shoved. Sure he was small but he could put up quite a fight.

After much fighting and yelling they had put Mikasa on the gurney.

Levi stood up trying to walk to the Ambulance but more paramedics blocked him.

"That's my sister. Let me through" Levi said trying to squeeze past the paramedics but it was not use. They were about a foot taller tan him and looked like professional wrestlers to Levi.

Two sets of arms pulled him back and Levi turned around to see Armin to his left. He didn't need to turn to see who was on his right, because when you see Armin, you know Erens there too.

Levi pulled at his arms. "Let go of my you, one inch taller blonde coconut." he yelled. Armin opened his mouth wide but tightened his group on Levi's arm.

He saw Jean behind Armin, he looked like he just saw someone die. _Which he didn't, Levi did. No Mikasa wasn't dead. She couldn't be, they were suppose to celebrate their eighteenth birthday together. They were suppose to walk on stage together for graduation. He was suppose to watch her marry Jean. Well that's what Mikasa said anyways._ All of these thoughts ran through Levi's head. He chocked on the lump in his throat. He was surprised he hadn't started crying. Usually that's what he did.

Then one thought crossed his mind. _Mikasa thinks I hate her._ And that was the last straw. He felt his legs give out on him and his arms slipped through their captors. He bent over as his tears came out in waterfalls. He put his hands over his mouth and closed his eyes, wishing all of this was a dream that would end soon. To put his hopes to death the earth decided it would be an amazing day for rain. And not just regular light drizzles, hardcore rain with ground rumbling thunder.

The crowd scattered as the rain got harder. The ambulance left taking Mikasa even farther from Levi. He heard other cries, Assuming it was Jean. He was trying to keep it quiet and have some courtesy for Levi, because he knew it was worse for him.

He felt a strong pair of arms pull him into something really hard. Levi opened his eyes and pushed back to see who it was. The arms pushed him back into the owners chest.

"Don't ask any questions or I'll give you another bloody nose" the person said. Levi took the hint as reference that it was Eren. Levi leaned into Erens shirt smiling the minty woods smell it had. He cried for what seemed like hours in the rain, but Eren didn't say a word. Levi thanked god he didn't because he was pretty positive that Levi had gotten blood all over Eren's shirt.

"Come on. You'll catch a cold" Eren said pulling Levi and him off of the ground. "Armin can you drive." He asked turning around. Armin nodded his head and Eren tossed him the keys.

"come on." Eren said grabbing Levi's hand.

"N-no I can walk home its fine, I'll be fine" Levi said pulling his hand away.

Eren grabbed it again. "No your not" He said pulling Levi back. "No one's at your house right now and I'm sure as hell not making you walk home in pouring rain."

Levi looked at Eren with the biggest frown he could muster but it must have turned in to a cry for help because Eren pulled him back into a hug.

Levi pushed Eren back and looked at him accusingly. "I don't like you Eren, just because your a star basketball player or all the girls at school like you. Well guess what? I am not like everyone else. I'm not gonna just forgive you. And you don't have to forgive me for what ever I did. Just leave me alone Eren." Levi yelled turning around and walking away.

"Levi what the heck just get in the car" Eren yelled through the rain.

"NO! YOU... TITAN" Levi said thinking of a comeback as fast as possible.

"WHA... TITAN! IM NOT THAT TALL... YOU'RE JUST SHORT FOR YOUR AGE "Eren yelled back.

"WELL SCREW YOU THEN" Levi yelled still not turning around to face Eren.

Eren shook his head furious. "E-Eren... am I still driving" Armin asked tapping Eren's shoulder.

Eren turned around and grabbed the keys from Armin. "So no?" Armin asked turning around and running to Erens car.

Eren started his car only stopping when Armin jumped in the back seat. He hadn't realized Jean was in the back seat. Eren pulled up to where Levi was walking.

"Get in the car loser we're going to my house" Eren said mimicking a certain movie.

"Shut up Eren"

"No come on get in the car" Eren said yelling from the window of her car.

Levi stopped walking and stared at Eren.

"What is so great about me Eren. You can get anyone you want, You could have Armin" Levi said motioning at Armin in the back seat.

"Excuse me but I'm straight" Armin said rolling his window down.

"Levi just get in the car" Eren said rubbing the bridge of his nose. There was no way he was gonna spill his feeling for Levi in front of his best friends.

"See" Levi said pointing at Eren.

Jean looked around to see what he was pointing at. "Armin, are we even part of this conversation." Jean asked.

"See what" Eren yelled looking around and then back at Levi. The rain was pouring down so he assumed he was just couldn't see what he was talking about.

Thunder clapped in the background making Levi jump a little.

"Levi just get in the car and I'll drive you hom- L-Levi?" Eren said. Even if the rain was pouring, Eren could still see the distressed look on Levi's face. Levi was crying.

"Eren... My sister just got hit by a car. Please just leave me alone." Levi said a little more quiet. He turned around and started walking faster this time.

Eren leaned back in his seat and let out a sigh he had been holding back.

"Eren maybe we should just go back to your house. I mean we were gonna hang out and I think Jean needs us-" Armin said but saw abruptly stopped when Eren said,

"So does Levi."

"But Eren, you should chase after him. Its annoying, and you of all people should know that because girls do it to you all the time." Jean said looking at Eren from the backseat. Jean rolled his eyes and leaned back buckling his seat belt. Eren wasn't going to listen, he was way to stubborn. Just like Levi and Mikasa.

Eren contemplated what to do. He looked down and his knees.

"My mom told me you should never give up on something you believe in." Eren said sitting up and grabbing his wheel.

"That's some corny shit" Jean said looking out the window rolling his eyes again. He just wanted to go home and sleep away his thoughts. He wanted to see Mikasa and make sure she was okay.

Eren drove up to where Levi was. He hadn't gotten far.

"Your eyes" Eren yelled leaning on the car window.

Levi turned around wiping a tear that fell. "What" He said. He mentally cursed as his voice cracked.

"They're like this weird greyish blue color. Whenever you get excited or happy they turn all blue, like... Like the color of the sky when it rains." Eren said pointing at the sky. "I like them" he said smiling.

Levi shook his head. "Mikasa is my twin. She's got the same ones." Levi said returning his attention to the sidewalk that was covered in a thin layer of ice.

Eren pulled his car forward again, coming to where Levi was walking. "Your height" He said.

Levi laughed and shook his head. He hated when people commented on his height. It was his one weakness. It was always just a big joke for everyone to find a five foot three 18 year old guy.

"I love it. I like how you hate it. When people ask you why your short you come up with a come back thats rude and at the same time funny." Eren said. He looked at Levi who rolled his eyes, and kept walking.

Eren pulled his car up once again. "I like how picky you are. You hate anything that has to do with tomato's or onions. You love hamburgers. No mayo no Ketchup no onions or tomato's. You think sweet food's are disgusting and you love spicy and tangy foods."

"H-how did you know all that" Levi said looking at him. It amazed him that Eren could remember all that from just one year when his own twin still put ketchup on his burgers.

"I remember things I like" Eren said with a know it all grin. "So can you please get in my car, the rain is coming down more and I could keep going all night." Eren said smirk only the slightest bit.

Levi looked at Eren. He hated how Eren could forgive Levi so fast. Even though its all a big misunderstanding, Levi really was a jerk to Eren and he hated that Eren could forgive him without an apology.

Levi glared at him now. Why wouldn't he give up all ready. Levi was over it. Why cant Eren be done. But was Levi actually over him?

Levi walked up to the window. tears still spilling out of his eyes "Why cant you just give up. I'm over you Eren." Levi said shaking his head.

"How can you be over me, if you were never under me?" Eren leaned into the passenger seat and smirked.

Levi shook his head and started walking away again but Eren grabbed his arm. "Just get in the car. I'm gonna drop them off at home." Eren said motioning his head towards Jean and Armin who looked bored and worried at the same time.

"Fine, but I'm not talking to you" Levi said opening the door and sitting in the passenger seat. He was freezing cold and his lips were slightly blue but he refused to say that he was cold.

Eren smirked at Levi's stubbornness and threw Levi his jacket. Levi did a double take at Eren to see that stupid smug face he had, but Levi couldn't complain. Eren's jacket was warm and cozy and he felt more safe and secure. Levi quickly tapped that thought out of his mind. Safe and secure? Why would he think that. Levi put his feet on the seat of the car that he once adored and nuzzled his nose deeper in the fabric of Eren's sweat shirt. His tears had subsided and he found himself drifting off to sleep with one thought on his mind.

 _Maybe he still liked Eren_

 **Hi! sorry for the wait. I have serious writers block and school is starting back up :((( hope you liked this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

The rain had turned to hail during the drive home. Levi had woken up from the sound of hail on the roof of the car. He looked around the car slowly gaining his thoughts back.

"Hey, I'm taking you to my house." Eren said still looking at the road. He made sure to talk to Levi slowly because at this point Levi was in shock and the only thing keeping him from freaking out was the adrenaline.

"I'm not your boyfriend I don't want to go there. take me home" Levi said sharply. He didn't want too deal with more than he needed to. It was bad enough he was forced into the car with him, he didn't want to be around him anymore.

Eren gritted his teeth. "Levi, your going to my house. Your house is way too far from here and I'm not driving in this weather." He was getting annoyed with Levi. He was help him out and Levi was treating him like a stranger. They were Like bestfriends, and now he couldn't even have a normal conversation with him. All because of a stupid misunderstanding.

"Okay, lets go quick" Eren said turning off the car and opening his door. Levi turned and opened his door too but once he jumped onto the icy concrete, his body caught up with his thoughts and he couldn't move. His head spun and he felt like throwing up. _Mikasa is in the hospital. Levi could have saved her, if he wasn't so caught up in his life he could have saved hers. Even if Mikasa didn't die, she could be hurt really bad. What if she can never walk again. What if she lost a limb._

Eren ran back to Levi and yanked his wrist, probably a little to hard, and pulled him in his house. Eren swung around to glare Levi but he immediately stopped. Eren had assumed that Levi was being stubborn outside, but really Levi was greeted with reality. He was a mess. It scared Eren, it was worse than last time in the street. This was like a full blow cry. It wasn't quiet like last time, it was full of small hiccups and sniffles and occasional high pitched squeals. Levi's hands were covered by the now soaked sweatshirt and his hair stuck to his forehead covering his eyes just slightly, while his hands tried rubbing away tears which failed considering the sleeves were just as soaked as his hair. Eren felt guilty for thinking it was cute.

"Levi?" A voice ask from the hallway. Eren turned to see his mother and father, whos eyes were wide with shock. It took Eren a moment to register why they were shocked, but he soon remembered the blood that was drenched on Levi's legs from holding Mikasa after the accident and Levi's face had blood on it too.

"Honey go get some towels" Eren's mother said motioning him to the laundry room. She walked up to Levi an pulled him into a tight hug, which Levi gladly excepted hugging back as if she would vanish if he let go. It had been so long since Levi had gotten a motherly hug like this, and he didn't care if he greedy with it.

"What happened sweetie" Eren mother asked him combing her fingers through his soaked black locks. When she got no answer she looked up at Eren hoping he knew.

"Mikasa, she got into an accident when they were walking home" Eren said softly. It didn't feel right for him to tell his mom about Levi's sister, but it wasn't like Levi could answer, He was a shaking mess in His mothers hold.

"That's-" his mother started but decided against saying anything about it. She didn't ant to spook Levi and make him think anything worse of the situation.

Eren's father came back with a towel for Eren and Levi. He handed a towel to Eren and walked to Levi and placed it over his small shoulders.

"You two must be freezing. Eren why don't you take a shower first." Eren's father said with a smile. Eren knew he was just trying to think of a way to get rid of him. Eren's father knew the two were fighting and probably thought it was for the best.

"Okay" Eren said making his way to his bathroom. There was no sense arguing about staying with Levi, because he knew his dad was right. He turned on the shower and began to remover his wet clothes. he waited till the air became steamy and stepped into the shower. He sat there for awhile just thinking about things.

 _If something happens to Mikasa, I will be there for Levi. Even if he doesn't want me there. But why do I care so much. He doesn't even give me the time of day and last time I didn't even do anything. This is Levi being a stubborn, childish, guy. I told him I didn't even know that girl, so why cant he just believe me. I would believe him, no questions ask. Why cant he just believe me for once._ Anger suddenly washed over Eren as he stepped out of the shower. If Levi didn't want his help, then fine he wont help at all. He didn't care anymore.

He went to his room and put on some basketball shorts and a plain t-shirt, and then walked to the laundry room to dry his soaking wet clothes. After that he stomped back to the kitchen getting ready to speak but he stopped when heard Levi talking about him. He walked back to where he was hidden and listened to the conversation.

"Is this Eren" Levi asked. Eren's mom had successfully distracted Levi with photo's that she happened to be scrapbooking before they came home.

"It is," His mother said sweetly. "He was just a boy there, only six" She said with a soft giggle. Eren smiled at that, hoping it was good picture of him. "He caught his first fish. Granted it was a tiny catfish, but he was just so proud that he caught something so we just had to take it" she said. Levi laughed. It was heaven to finally hear that laugh after so long.

"This is so cute. He's missing his front teeth." Levi said through laughing. He imagined that beautiful smile Levi had, and how surprised his mom probably was to see something that beautiful. But she probably didn't notice, only Eren loves it that much.

"He was such a sweet heart. Always trying to help people and always smiling." His mom said. Eren could feel his face start to burn and imagined the color of red it would be at the moment.

"He still is, very nice. And super helpful" Levi said, the confidence coming back to his voice. Eren was shocked that Levi would say something nice about him.

"Really? Well thank you. I'm glad to here it" his mother said. Eren was slightly offended that his mom was surprised by this.

"Its just hidden sometimes. You can only make it out if you look close enough. When I first met him, I thought he was nothing but a jerk, but he slowly showed me what it was like to have friends again. He always knew how to make me laugh and it was never a dull moment around him" Levi said laugh towards the end. Eren stood up from where he was and walked back to the room.

"Levi you can shower now, you know where it is right?" Eren said acting as if he hadn't heard the conversation before this.

"Yeah. thanks" He said standing up and walking away.

"Clothes are on the sink" Eren yelled not turning around to look at him. He sat next to his mother and picked up the picture Levi had been looking at. "I remember this" he said smiling at the picture. The fish looked bigger when he was younger but looking back, it really wasn't a big fish or anything.

Eren's mom smiled and hugged Eren. "He's a good one." She said before standing up and walking around to the stove.

"Are you hungry?" she asked motioning towards the pot that had soup in it. "Levi ate some already" she added.

"I'm good." He said leaning his head on the palm of his hand.

"Well. I think I'm going to call it a night. Is he sleeping here? Its okay if he does." She said pouring the leftover soup into a plastic bowl.

"Yeah I think so. I don't want to drive in the weather" Eren answered.

"Ok well goodnight sweetie, I hope you two work everything out." She said before turning to leave.

Eren waited a couple of minutes until he heard foot steps walking back to him. When he turned around he couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry I couldn't find any shirts that were you size, it was just luck that I found some pants that were your size." He said. The pants fit fine, just plain old flannel ones that Eren had worn in like the seventh grade. But the shirt was like a dress for Levi.

Levi said nothing and followed Eren as they made their way to his room. "you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Eren said grabbing a pillow from the bed and throwing it on the floor. Levi mumbled a 'thanks' and crawled on the enormous bed. He checked his phone on last time before setting it on the nightstand and pulling up the covers. Eren shut off the lights and made his way back to the foot of the bed, before laying down on the ground.

Levi once again, thought about Mikasa. _If she died, he would be all alone. Nobody to walk home with, nobody to hang out with while their dad was a work, nobody to talk to when he was sad._ A tear rolled down Levi's face and dripped down his jaw. He swallowed back the rest of his tears but couldn't manage to think about something else. _He would be all alone. Just sitting in an empty house._ Thinking about it just made him want to cry again. He was running out of excuse for why he shouldn't feel alone and being alone, in a king size bed, wasn't helping him.

"E-Eren." Levi said weakly. He wasn't sure he was doing the right thing and didn't know if he was going to sound ridiculous, but it was worth a try.

"What's up" Eren said. He heard him lean up and put his arm on the bottom of the bed. It was still raining out and there was no moonlight in the room. The only light source was a street light coming in through the window. Eren could barely make out Levi's face, and could only assume that he was thinking about Mikasa again.

"Can you... stay with me. Up here?" Levi asked. He could feel his own face heat up as he said this, but he needed to ask. He was tired of feeling alone and right now he just needed someone to be there with him. Usually he would ask Mikasa, but that's not an option now.

Eren's eyes widened in amazement. Was he being serious? Levi wanted Eren to sleep by him. Eren tried not to make it a big deal, but he couldn't think of two friends sleeping on the same bed. He must have been quiet for a while because Levi said something again.

"You don't have to, If you don't want to"

Eren laughed a little at that. Like Eren didn't want to be near Levi. He'd been trying to do that all afternoon. Also the floor wasn't exactly comfortable

"No, I will" Eren said softly. He stood up and tossed his pillow on the side Levi wasn't sitting on and then crawled up to where Levi was. He pulled the blanket over him and leaned back on his pillow. He felt a pair of arm wrap around his chest and turn to look at Levi. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Eren rolled on his side and grabbed Levi's chin, looking into those beautiful eyes he loved so much.

"Levi, Mikasa is the strongest girl I know. She is going to be okay. I promise" Eren said slowly, never once breaking eye contact with Levi.

"But what if your wrong" the smaller male said quietly as more tears flowed down his face. It broke Eren's heart to see Levi like this. He wanted this to be over just as much as Levi did.

Eren smiled at Levi bringing his lips closer to Levi's face, "When have I ever been wrong?" He said softly before kissing the tears away on Levi's cheek. Levi moved his head back and looked at Eren. Eren mentally punched himself. Why would he do that? Everything was just starting to go well again, but of course he ruins everything for himself. Eren took a deep breath and looked back at Levi's eyes.

Slowly, Levi leaned is head back to Eren's hesitating at first, before finally connecting his lips with Eren's. It took Eren a minute to register what just happened, but soon he wrapped his arms around Levi's small waist pulling him closer. He licked Levi's lip causing him to moan. Eren took the chance, and slid his tongue in Levi's mouth. After a while they broke the kiss, taking in air greedily.

"The person I like is tall. He's really nice to me and I take it for granted. We got into a huge fight and I really want him to forgive me, and I want him to like me too." Levi said letting more tears roll down his cheeks. Eren smiled. He remember how sad he got when Levi told him he liked someone at their first game together. Oh how stupid that Eren was for not realizing sooner that the tall person Levi liked was him.

"I think the person you like can forgive you, if you forgive them. I think the person you like is really into you, and I think he was stupid for not saying it the day he knew he had feelings for you." Eren said smiling. He was so happy, nothing could ruin the moment. He wiped the tears away from Levi's cheeks once more and kept his hands cupped on Levi's face.

"I'm sorry" Levi whispered.

"I am too" Eren said. One tear ran down his cheek. He was so happy.

Levi smiled and nuzzled in closer to Eren's chest. For the first time in a while Levi was happy.

 **Hello! This wasn't that good and I'm embarrassed. Its not done tho. Probably like two or three more chapters to go!**


	9. Chapter 9

Eren was woken by the sound of buzzing. He squinted at first, confused as to what was happening and what was going on. He rolled over abandoning whatever seemed to be holding him on the bed, but regretted it as soon as the warmth left him. He switched on the bedside light, slowly waking up and remember what happened the night before. He smiled at the small sleeping figure who was shaped to fit Eren's hold. Only Eren's hold. He stroked the raven hair which was surprisingly silky. He kissed the small button nose and shook him lightly.

Levi hummed in protest before beautiful, narrow eyes fluttered open. He sat up and looked around, readjusting to his surroundings. Suddenly his eyes went wide and his head snapped toward the direction of the buzzing.

"Is that my phone?" Levi yelled frantically. He jumped on top of Eren who made a loud 'oomf' in response.

Levi grabbed his phone and swiped it to answer.

"Hello?" Levi said with worry in his tone. Eren noticed this and sat up hugging Levi's waist. "Really. Yeah okay." He said again. Eren felt both of their bodies relax, He didn't notice that he was just as tense as Levi. He saw Levi's eyes start to mist over and squeezed his hips tighter. "Okay, see you soon. Bye" Levi ended the call and looked at Eren with a small smile.

"She's okay" He said smiling, the smile Eren loved so much.

Eren leaned in and kissed Levi softly.

"Can you take me to the hospital soon" Levi asked rubbing his nose against Eren's.

"Of course," Eren said but stopped when he heard a stomach growl "After breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah that sounds good" Levi laughed.

* * *

They made their way down stairs to find Eren's mother sitting near her scrapbook and looking through pictures, and his father cooking what looked like eggs.

"Ah Eren, mind helping me with the plates and silverware?" His dad asks stirring the eggs around. Eren went into the kitchen to help his dad and Levi sat with Eren's mom at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Levi, sleep well?" She asked giving him a nice hug. She smiled as she smelt the faint smell of Eren's cologne on Levi.

Levi smiled softly at her and nodded his head. "My sisters okay" He said. Eren came with two plates in his hand and his father had two others. Eren hadn't his mother and Levi the two plates and Eren dad place two on the opposite side of the table.

"That's great Levi. How is she" Eren's dad asked.

Levi swallowed his food before continuing, "I'm not sure what's wrong but my dad said she would recover soon and she can come home after a week."

"Are you going to see her?" Eren's mother asked softly.

Levi let go of a huge breath he hadn't known he had been holding. He was really nervous to se Mikasa and even more nervous to tell her that she was dating Eren now. Luckily Eren answered before anyone could notice.

"Yeah I'm taking him when we finish eating" Eren said standing up. If anyone could eat a whole cow in under ten minutes, Levi would bet it would be Eren. Levi had gotten a small portion probably made by Eren because only he could know that Levi didn't eat a bunch at breakfast time. He quickly finished his eggs and thanked his parents before following Eren back to his room.

* * *

"We can go to your house so you can change" Eren said. "Nah I can just wea-"Levi turned to look at him and regretted it the moment he saw Eren take off his shirt. He felt his face go tomato red and even when he tried he just couldn't look away. He had been waiting to see under that shirt since the moment Eren broke his leg and God, the wait was worth it. He had a six pack, which to Levi meant he could beat up anyone who messed with him. Levi looked on at the toned six pack, up to his tight muscled chest and then back down at that amazing V shape right above Eren's waist line. Suddenly Levi was feeling insecure. How come he doesn't have a six pack. He occasionally ran. To his local grocery store. But he did sit ups sometimes. Okay but when he says sometimes he really just means when Mikasa and him were younger and she would hang his head off of the couch and make him sit up or get light headed.

"Its from running in basketball and conditioning in off season" Eren said pulling a shirt over his head, as if he knew what Levi was thinking. Levi blushed even harder and turned to face the other direction. Eren quickly changed into some joggers. He walked up to Levi and hugged him from behind, leaning down to put his nose in Levi's hair. "Don't worry, you don't need them, at least you aren't chubby, you always look good" He said laughing and grabbing Levi's hand.

Levi was still recovering from the face that Eren basically called him perfect, as they made their way to the laundry room. Levi got his clothes out of the dryer and shut the door before changing. Now it was Eren's turn to enjoy the scenery. Levi was thin and pale with the softest looking skin with no impurities. Except for one scar near his collar bone.

"What happened there" Eren asked sitting on the dryer. He probably shouldn't have asked while Levi was pulling a shirt over his head. Levi jolted as Eren spoke and tripped over his own feet and landed in a basket of clothes.

"When did you get here? I though you were outside" He said pulling his shirt on and meeting Eren's amused gaze. He looked at the basket of clothes he was in and added, "I hope these were clean". Eren laughed at that and walked over to help Levi up.

"Seriously though, where did you get that scar?" Eren asked. He made no effort to turn around as Levi pulled on his skinny jeans. White skinny jeans to be completely specific. Levi looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry but its a secret" he said walking out of the laundry room. Eren followed behind.

"So when will I find out about this secret" He asked as the walked out of the house and to his car. The ice had melted but the rain hadn't stopped. It had only gotten a little lighter than last night.

Levi hopped into the passenger seat and looked at Eren, "Hmm. How about this. If you and I graduate as a couple this year, I'll tell you" Levi said as they drove.

Eren smiled at that. It may sound crazy, but Eren couldn't think of another person he would be with. He knew he would find out what happened.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, Levi was practically shaking. So many questions rolled through his mind about Mikasa. _What if she hates me for dating Eren? Would I break up with Eren for her? Should I? What if I don't and I make her cry?_

He felt a light squeeze on his hand and looked at Eren, "Hey. She's your sister and she will love you no matter what" he said to him, kissing Levi's knuckles. Levi smiled. If only Eren knew how stubborn Mikasa could get.

"Levi" someone yelled. He turned to see his father down the hall waving them to come here. Levi tugged on Erens hand and they made their way down the hall.

"Where's Mikasa" Levi asked releasing Levi's hold. His father chuckled and grabbed Levi's cheeks "She's okay Levi, you look just like your mother when you worry" He said grabbing his cheek. Levi slapped it away.

"Dad stop, where's my sister" Levi said blushing a little.

Levis father sighed. "She's in that room right there. You can see her now if you want" He said pointing to the room across from them. Levi looked at it nervously, before walking in. Eren smiled at Levi trying to be brave. It was adorable.

"So, you're the famous Eren that I've heard in my household recently" Levi's father said. Eren looked at the man nervously. The were about the same height, but Levi's dad was much larger. Not only that, but he was worried Mikasa might have brainwashed him.

"I-I I'm.. uh" Eren was at a loss of words for once. He wasn't sure what to say. Luckily, Levi's father cut in again with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, its all good things. Levi talks about you all the time to me. He just doesn't think I'm listening. I'm always to busy for him." His dad said in a regretful tone. Eren smiled softly.

"Levi is an amazing guy" Eren said trying to make his dad feel better for not being there for Levi.

"He is indeed. I knew he would find you" Levi's dad said smiling and looking at his papers. Eren looked at him confused.

"What do you mean" he asked.

The man looked up and smiled, "I knew he would find the perfect one to make him happy again." His dad said.

Eren smiled again. This time with a blush tinted on his cheeks.

"Just one more question Eren," the man said walking back to the waiting area. He stopped and locked eyes with Eren. "basketball or academics" he asked smiling

Without thinking Eren blurted out his answer "basketball". Hoping and pleading god that it was the right answer.

The man chuckled again "What a perfect guy for him you are" he said before leaving.

Eren sat down contently. He got meet the parents out of the way, not all he need was survive the sisters wrath.

* * *

"Mikasa, I'm so sorry" Was all Levi could muster as he made he was to her side. Tears once again streamed down his face as he saw the condition his sister was in. A broken leg and a cut up face along with a broken arm as well.

Mikasa laughed weakly at him and grabbed his hand with her good hand. "Don't be such a cry baby" she said jokingly.

But Levi didn't stop crying. He just continued talking. "Mikasa, I'm so sorry I could get to you in time. I'm so sorry your like this, I'm so, so sorry" He said almost in a whisper.

"Levi this wasn't anyone's fault. I shouldn't have been running anyways. Did you see the ice out there? How could anyone not slip?" She said desperately trying to make her brother feel better.

"You wouldn't have had to if I would have just listened to you, and stopped being so mad at you" He said wiping his face with his free hand.

"Levi... Are you seeing Eren now" She asked. Levi looked up at her terrified to answer. She looked mad. He didn't want to have to end things with him. He really liked Eren. More tears streamed down his face and his breathing quickened before he looked Mikasa in the eyes and answered.

"He makes me happy, and he was the only one who took care of me while you were hurt. So, yes. Eren is my boyfriend now" He said finally saying what he had said in his mind, countless times.

Mikasa squeezed his hand a little tighter and smiled.

"If he makes you happy, then I'm happy. And I'm sorry for ever getting in the way of your relationship. I'm glad you worked it out" She said.

Levi looked at her in shock. He was NOT expecting that. He smiled at her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you so much" He said cupping her face and kissing her forehead.

Mikasa laughed at this, Levi was just like their mother. It drove her crazy sometimes. "Levi is he here" she asked.

Levi stopped and looked at her, "Yeah, he was my ride" he said scratching the back of his head and looking away.

"Can you bring him in" She asked putting her hands in her lap and looking at her thumbs. Levi looked at her like she was crazy. Hopefully she doesn't try to kill him.

"S-sure" he said hesitantly.

* * *

"Hey Mikasa," Eren said sitting down in the hair next to her bed.

Mikasa stared at him she looked him up and down and then locked eyes with him. Then she looked at Levi who was sitting in the chair next to him, holding Eren's hand tightly. She trailed up Eren's muscular arms and back to his face.

"Eren," she started then stopped when she saw him jump and tighten his hold on Levi. Her face softened but only for a moment.

"If you EVER, break his heart or even so much as lay a finger on his adorable face, I will end your life" She said in a stern voice. Eren looked at her unsure of what to say. He was shocked. Was she trying to say that it was okay to date Levi. Mikasa noticed his confusion and sighed.

"Eren, I'm letting you date Levi. Don't take it for granted" She said in a slower tone. Eren face lit up and she watched as he smiled at Levi who smiled back happily.

"Thank you" he said looking at Mikasa. She nodded her head and smiled softly. As long as Levi was happy, she could cope.

"Call Jean, I need to make sure he didn't have a panic attack" She said to them as they stood up to take their leave.

"Yeah we wouldn't want a PANIC at the disco" Eren said pointing at his shirt that had a bunch of colors printed on them in a disco pattern.

"Wow now you really need to leave before I disown both of you" Mikasa said with an annoyed voice.

Levi smiled and pulled him out of the room. "Hey I thought that was pretty good did-" Eren walked out of the room, talking about his joke before being cut off by a pair of soft lips. He grabbed Levi's waist and pulled him in as he stood on his tippy toes to reach his lips.

"Your jokes are as great as your kisses" Levi said once they broke apart. Eren hummed and rubbed noses with Levi.

Eren looked up at the clock, "Wanna go to lunch?" He asked grabbing Levi's waist.

"Only if we listen to Panic! at the disco in the car" Levi answered grabbing Eren's hand.

"YESS" Eren yelled pulling Levi down the hall.

 **Eren is my freaking spirit animal for liking Panic! at the disco. If you don't know who they are, look them up and listen to they're hit! you wont regret it. Anyways, school starts on Monday and I'm a cheerleader so I will try to update when I can. its almost finished guys!**

 **Anyone want a sequel?**


End file.
